


搞老师

by xiaoguaishou107



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoguaishou107/pseuds/xiaoguaishou107
Summary: 爽爽
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 11





	搞老师

1.  
“你老盯着我干什么？”  
他放下手中的笔抬眼看向我，蓦地四目相对着实令我不知所措。  
“我，我，没，那个……”被抓包的尴尬让我语无伦次，但看他饶有趣味的打量着我，看样子并没有打算让我蒙混过关的意思，只好心一横，瞟了眼他因为斜靠的动作而从领口露出来的大片锁骨和肌肤，咽了咽口水。  
“因为你好看，我喜欢你呗。”  
这句话憋在我心里很久了，说出来后顿时觉得轻松不少。  
2.  
我想起第一次见到他，我正因为老妈又逼着我补习而烦躁抓狂，想着怎么再把这个老师给欺负走时，他便出现了。  
第一次见面那天他穿的白衬衫和西装裤，笑起来有两个酒窝，嫩生生的样子倒比我更像个高中生。听说他是h大的学生，那天刚竞聘完院学生会主席，品学兼优，辅导我功课绰绰有余。  
不得不承认出众的外表在任何时候都是加分项，我细细打量了他一番，心里嘀咕着反正走了这个爸妈还是会继续给我找老师，干脆就留下这个漂亮的，看着心情也好。  
临近期末，他应付完了自己的课程便来帮我补习，他声音很好听，许是南方人的缘故，说话尾音总是拉的很长，温温柔柔的，又像小孩子在撒娇。明明都是男生，衣服上也只有洗衣液的味道，偏他凑近了闻会有一股说不上来的淡淡的香气，我初始觉得别扭，可和他说上几句话又忍不住想再靠近闻闻他的味道。  
一来二去便不生分了，靠着临阵磨枪，期末总算都及了格。  
爸妈几乎喜极而泣，对我的管束松了不少，几个狐朋狗友聚一起，酒喝多了便起了贼心，也不知谁先起的头，定好了一起去家里看个毛片发泄发泄。  
朋友家里没人，三个大小伙子便挤在客厅，拿出珍藏已久据说某某女优经典下海之作，家庭教师系列。  
纸巾备好了，等电脑里真枪实弹叫嚷上了，我却还没完全硬起来。  
皮肤也不白，脸也不好看，下巴也不尖，甚至连声音都没我那个小老师好听，我黑着脸溜进卫生间，打算草草撸出来回家睡觉，闭上眼睛脑海里却偏偏都是他的那张嫩生生的脸。  
他皮肤那么白那么薄，脖子又敏感，偶尔穿次高领就磨的发红，他眼角微微下垂但眼神清澈透亮，身高比我矮了一点的缘故，看向我时，像个温吞又无辜的小兔子，嘟着嘴巴给我分析考试重点。他的下唇丰润，喝过水后会变得粉嫩湿润，中间一道唇缝看上去肉欲十足，如果插进去……  
我被自己的想法吓了一跳，甚至发现自己竟然可耻的硬了，阴茎顶着内裤微微跳动，我开始无法抑制的幻想着他为我口交的模样。  
他的唇一定很软，口腔温度应该很高，小舌头会乖顺的舔弄着我的阴茎吧。那我一点点塞进去的时候，他的手指也会帮我撸动根部和囊袋么，会因为嘴巴被堵着无法呼吸而憋的眼角发红么。啊，对了，还有酒窝，我会故意欺负他，顶弄他的脸颊，龟头磨蹭他的酒窝，把前端渗出的液体蹭在他的嘴唇上。看他被欺负的湿淋淋的，再把他摆成跪爬的姿势，从后面慢慢插进去……  
操！  
我看着手指尖的白浊，大脑一片空白。我竟然想睡我的老师，还是个男的！  
3.  
那天之后我开始不停的梦到他，可只有偶尔是不可描述情节，大多都只是莫名其妙的出现他的脸，年前，我终于忍不住向爸妈提出希望他年后提前回来帮我补习的要求。  
我想见他想得发疯。  
爸妈没有查觉我的龌龊心思，只当我肯沉下心补补功课，好能考上个过得去的大学，便兴高采烈的给他打了电话，软磨硬泡的恳求他过了年没什么事就来我家里住。  
许是报酬过于丰厚，爸妈又临时决定年后出国一趟，给我最大的自由和他学习，他也没有太多犹豫，便答应下来。  
他再过来的时候，家里只剩下我和阿姨，他染了头发，孩子气退下去一些，“新年快乐呀。”他抿起个小酒窝，笑眯眯的望着我，脑海里残留的春梦和真人一对上，我顿时又一股热血下涌，“新，新年好。”  
我带他去他的房间放好了行李，挠了挠头，“家里就剩我和阿姨，我这边也没什么事，阿姨每天过来做个饭，一周收拾两遍卫生，然后……”  
他噗嗤一声笑了，弯着眼睛拍了拍我的肩膀，“不用和我汇报这么详细的。”  
我讪讪的闭上嘴巴，只好让他先好好休息下，晚点再一起吃饭，关门时他背对着我，棕褐色的毛衣看上去很宽松，他弯下腰收拾东西，动作牵扯间便露出一截紧实白皙的腰线，我咬了咬嘴唇，关上了门。  
他的房间没有浴室，晚上我便窝在客厅沙发里装模作样的看电视，等他洗澡出来。  
浴室里的水声渐渐停了，我心猿意马的不停往那边瞟，他出来的时候，一张脸被蒸的粉红，身上被长袖睡衣裹得严严实实，而我私心放的浴袍都还好好的放在一边。我一时气滞，咬牙切齿的想着就应该早早把他这些家居睡衣都丢出去，心里正嘀咕着，视线忽然落在他的脚上。  
那处应该很少见到阳光，脚背皮肤薄的透明，隐隐映出几条青筋，嫩粉的脚踝在宽松的裤管下更显得精致。  
“不早啦，一会早点休息，明天给你补习哦。”  
他一边擦着头发一边和我说话，我轻咳一声，站起身把毛巾盖在他头上。  
“知道了知道了，你怎么没把头发吹干就出来啊。”  
他周身还裹着热腾腾的水汽，沐浴露和他身上那股说不上来的香气顿时充盈我的鼻尖。  
“你涂了什么东西么？”仗着身高优势我揉着他的脑袋顺着他的领口大方欣赏着春光。  
“没有啊，有什么味道么？”他懵懵的被我揉了一会，忽然反应过来想要抓住我的手要把毛巾拿过来。  
他的手指细长，骨节也不明显，指甲透着粉色，像个女孩一样，我故意握上去，在指尖捏了捏。  
“夸你香呗，跟块奶油蛋糕似的。”我吃够了豆腐，怕他生气便把毛巾放下。  
“我去睡啦，你也早点休息。”  
他应该是被我弄的晕了，一时也没反应过来。  
关了灯躺在被窝里，我还是可耻的硬了。  
我想起他的脚，忍不住幻想着阴茎戳着他脚心的样子，他会不会一边狠命往回缩一边骂我变态。可是他的脚真的漂亮啊，脚趾应该也是圆润可爱的那种吧，粉粉的像花瓣一样，就算他不允许我拿他的脚自慰，但被操的时候也还是会爽的不自觉脚趾蜷缩吧。  
幻想的闸门一旦开启便怎么也收不住，我认命的伸向卫生纸，喘着粗气的撸了出来。  
他睡了么？他知道我这个学生想操他想得发疯么？他会不会大骂我是个变态然后从此离我远远的？  
4.  
那夜我辗转了几圈，各个念头都涌现出来，最后在胡乱的思绪中睡着了。  
之后几天我都顶着两个大黑眼圈，他问了我也不知道该怎么回答只能随便找点借口搪塞过去。  
尽管日常对着他的脸和身体想入非非，没想到还是被抓个现行的时候，我还是被自己的可耻行径羞得不好意思面对他。  
“因为你好看，我喜欢你呗。”  
他一愣，旋即用笔敲了敲我的脑袋，“小孩子想什么呢。”  
我心一横，握住他的手腕，“你听好了，你好看，所以我想看你，后来我发现我喜欢你，我还想睡你。我不是什么小孩了，我天天做梦梦到你。我当然知道我自己在想什么，因为我想得都是你！”  
我语无伦次的说，他一脸懵逼的听。  
他有些困惑，“你喜欢我？”  
我抓着他的手，往那个肖想已久的嘴唇啃咬过去，他吃了一惊，挣扎着想推开我，我仗着身高优势把他压在沙发上，手顺着宽松的毛衣伸进去揉捏他的腰眼和奶头。  
他呜咽了一声，眼圈迅速红了，“你是不是……疯了……”我一只手抓着他的手腕，一边压制住他拼命挣扎的腿，竟意外的清醒。  
“我没疯，我要干你，现在。”  
我知道他的脖子是禁区，便往那里舔舐啃咬，下体隔着裤子在他身上胡乱顶弄，他果然很容易会被弄出痕迹，红色的吻痕和勒痕让我心里莫名的占有欲获得极大的满足。  
我很快便硬了。  
他的乳尖粉粉的，我一边吸着他软香的乳包，一边伸进他的裤子里撸动他的下体。  
“啊……”牙齿不小心弄疼了他，他皱着眉，“轻点……”  
他眼睛蒙着一层水雾，可能大半是因为委屈，我有些愧疚，吻了吻他的鼻尖，“好好，我不会弄伤你的。”  
客厅的空调温度高，等把衣服彻底扒掉，他的鬓角已经完全汗湿了。  
他跪趴在沙发上，脸埋在枕头里，塌下腰，两团绵软中间的穴口瑟缩着藏在那道缝隙里，我双手握住两个臀瓣，揉捏着让他放松，等把涂了润滑液的手指插进去的时候，他还是有些难受的想要合拢双腿。  
我亲吻他的脊背和腰窝安抚着他，但倒地是第一次，手法青涩生疏，又怕弄伤了他，我硬的发痛，也只敢在他身上磨蹭几下，耐心做些扩张。  
等他终于适应了，我才一点一点插了进去，他很怕痛，手指攥着抱枕，指尖都泛了白，嘴里模糊的哼哼着让我退出去。  
我心疼的不行，同时被滚烫穴肉包裹着阴茎的快感又让我恨不得一插到底。  
我咬着他的耳尖，舔掉他鬓角细密的汗，“老师，我慢慢的，慢慢的好不好？”  
兴许是这个称呼刺激到了他，他呜咽了一声，想要自己抽离。动作连带着穴肉收缩，我差点爽的缴械。  
忍不住拍了拍他的肉臀，“老师你好紧啊，夹的我好爽。”  
我喘着粗气，缓慢把阴茎全部插了进去，插到底的时候，他整个肩膀都在颤抖。  
我咬着他的脖子，实在忍不住开始抽插，“老师，你里面好紧好热啊。”  
他不再回应我，一双眼睛哭的通红，嘴巴微微张着，我鬼使神差的把手指探进他的嘴巴里，边顶弄他的屁股，边玩弄着他的舌头，分泌出的体液混着润滑液打湿了他的腿根，来不及吞咽的津液也顺着我的手指流下来。  
他整个人便湿淋淋的，从上到下，从里到外的被占有着。  
我挺起身，握着他的腰，一点点把肉棒抽出来。好在没有受伤的迹象，我心下一宽，再无顾忌，开始大开大合的操干。  
后入进的很深，我找到他的敏感点后便不停的向那一个地方发起进攻，快感很快让他的身体接纳了我的阴茎，甚至于会主动扭着屁股迎合我的操干，把自己柔软的甬道像我的肉刃敞开。  
“慢，慢点……”他哆哆嗦嗦的承受这我的冲击，前端难耐的磨蹭着沙发，我握着他的手亲了亲他潮湿的手心。  
“老师想射么？”他懵懵懂懂的侧过头，似乎在努力听清我在说什么，我俯下身，又快又狠的耸动了十几下，“老师想射的话，叫我一声老公，老公就让你射好不好。”  
他眨巴了下眼睛，似乎觉得委屈，皱着鼻子不肯张嘴，我就着插入的姿势，把他抱起来，他惊呼了一声，又被捞捞的钉在我的肉棒上，骑乘的体位，自下而上的顶弄让他又忍不住开始哭，无法释放的前端逼着他放弃理智。  
“老公……呜，老公……”  
我如愿以偿，我搂着他的腰，吻着他的下唇，又垂下头去吸他胸前已经有些红肿的肉粒，“老婆乖，和老公一起射好不好？”  
我哄着怀里的老师，一边套弄他的下体，一边最后冲刺。  
攀上顶端的时候，我感受到了从未有过的满足感。  
他被我折腾的够呛，累的睁不开眼睛，身上全是黏糊糊的体液，我把他抱到浴缸里，打算一起冲个澡。  
他耷拉着眼皮，小声嘀咕了一句，“想不到你力气还蛮大的。”  
我深感惭愧，毕竟不怎么学习，再不积极生活强身健体，怕是要被爹妈送去电一电。  
我刚才射到了他里面，便想学者动作片的样子给他做清洁，偏偏手指刚插进去，那穴肉便紧紧缠上来，我心猿意马，肉棒又有了抬头的趋势。  
他被热气蒸的昏昏沉沉，全身软绵绵的透着粉，察觉到我的意图后也只是尽力往一边挪动，“我不想做了……”  
我口头上连声答好，阴茎却已经凑到他的大腿根处，“不做不做，老公不插屁股，就蹭蹭好不好？”  
我合拢他的大腿，磨蹭着腿根丰盈的软肉，模拟着交合的姿势抽插，等到快射的时候，我又抽出来，发挥不要脸的精神求他给我提舔舔。  
他很是不情愿，可碍于现状也只能勉强圆了我的念想。  
被啃咬亲吻过的嘴唇嫣红丰润，单只是让紫红的阴茎在上面磨蹭几下，画面就刺激的就让我差点射出来，我喘着粗气用龟头顶弄着他的唇缝，他皱着眉，犹豫了片刻，才伸出一点舌尖浅浅的舔弄了一下我的阴茎。  
我脑袋里哄的一声，所有的幻想的画面竟然会有这样实现的一天。  
我摸着他的耳垂和下巴，看着他一点点含住了我的肉棒，忍不住满足的喟叹出声。  
好热，好爽。就此刻，让我死了我也心甘情愿。  
“老师，你的嘴好骚啊。”  
他显然不喜欢这样的做爱方式，不肯含下去太多，细白的手指握住外面的部分撸动，舌头也只是转着圈的舔弄我的龟头。  
没关系，这已足够让我缴械投降了。  
最后一刻我把肉棒抽出来，顶弄他的酒窝，射在了上面。  
他紧闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖着，也挂上了一点精液。  
我重新替他擦拭干净，虔诚的吻了吻他的眉心，“老师，我们交往吧。”  
薄薄的眼皮还泛着红，他没有理会我，我固执的一遍遍亲吻他的眼睛和鼻尖嘴唇，过了良久，他嗯了一声，透着疲惫。  
没关系，没关系。  
我欣喜若狂的抱着他，想着他刚才做爱的反应，我大概不是他第一个男朋友，也大概不是他想要的男朋友。  
可是这都没关系，只要在此刻，他是我的，以后，我也会让他一直成为我的。我一个人的。  
我爱他。

**Author's Note:**

> 宝贝小羊是要被爱包围灌溉的


End file.
